The Lovable Hunter
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Just some random instances with a hunter. The story is better than the summary... Rated M for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**The Lovable Hunter**

It was a typical day in the city, cars in the streets, people on the sidewalks... Okay so maybe they weren't "people" per say... More like zombies as the humans called us. I, however, hate that word. It blends me in with those common things out there. Thankfully, the humans gave me another name to set me apart from those bumbling bafoons. They call me a "Hunter". Why they call me that I have no idea, but it has a nice ring to it so I'm not complaining.

There are more of "my kind" as well as others. Along with Hunters, there are also Smokers, Boomers, Witches, and Tanks.

Smokers are nasty-looking things, with boils covering their arms and half their face. The feature they're most known for is their extremely long tongue that they use to snag their prey. I encountered this tongue before, thinking it was something to play with. It took me a while to realize it was moving on its own and when I did, I saw that I was face to face with a Smoker. I leapt to what I thought was safety at the time, only to have that same tongue wrap around my neck. The only reason I survived that encounter was because I sliced the tongue off me at the last second, leaping away to safety out of his sight and out of reach of his tongue.

The Witch, however is another story and one I would not like to tell. It involves a case of mistaken identity that leads into me running for my life with a pissed off Witch running after me, claws extended. Still to this day, I am deathly terrified of her claws. Though I will say, she looked kinda cute.

I have not met the Boomer or the Tank and word on the infected block is I don't want to. I've heard that the Boomer spits goo and that the Tank just beats the crap out of you. Yeah... The word on the infected block is right... I don't want to meet these guys...

* * *

><p>I was leaping off of rooftops just for fun when I saw a survivor. She looked like she was cornered by one of those things they called "Smokers".<p>

She looked like she was having trouble so I decided to help her out. I jumped down from my rooftop and straight onto the Smoker. The Smoker screeched and shoved me off with his tongue. I took up a defensive stance in front of the survivor. The Smoker screeched again and lashed out his tongue at me, which I clawed off. Disoriented and confused after I growled a warning for him to back off. When he didn't, I gave a screech of my own and he finally scampered off, probably to find an easier target. Once he was gone, I turned around to look at the survivor that I saved. She looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She was a brunette and had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever when I heard something.

"HUNTER!"

I turned around to see a guy with a shotgun pointed at my face. I screeched, then leapt to the nearest rooftop shots ringing out behind me.

Yup... Just another typical day in the city...

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 1~ I have no idea how you guys will like it but there you go. Please read &amp; review so I know how to make it better~<strong>

**See ya later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys~ hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since the day I saved that survivor from the Smoker and I've been following her quietly in the shadows, being careful to stay of sight, lest I might shot. I'm not really counting on the girl to save me just because I saved hers. Bottom line was, she was a human and I was a zombie, a Hunter.<p>

I stopped on the rooftop of a building the survivors had entered. I curious as to what they were doing in there, but I knew better than to just waltz in there with humans armed to the teeth with an assortment of guns, so I opted to just staying on the roof.

Hours later, my curiosity got the best of me, help out by boredom, and I decided to venture into the building. Slowly I made my way through, batting around the "Common Infected" - as the survivors called them - just for amusement's sake. When I heard what sounded like shots I leapt for cover in a closet. I kept the door cracked a little so I see what was going on and from what I saw, the survivors didn't look like they having fun with the... TANK! I leapt from my closet, with the full intent of getting out of there - there was no way in hell I was fighting a Tank! - but then I remembered the only reason I started following this group of survivors to begin with the girl... Damn me and my constant need to die!

I ran towards the group and the Tank. I leapt on his huge arm, running up it to his head and started clawing at it, all the while trying not to get hit by the bullets that were flying at us. I swung my clawed hand down onto the back of the Tank's neck as hard as I could, a bullet going straight through his head and embedding itself in my shoulder. I shrieked in pain, falling backwards, holding my shoulder as the Tank fell forwards dead. I opened my eyes - just now noticing that I had them closed since I got shot - looking down the barrel of a shotgun. I whimpered in partial fear, partial pain, not wanting to die.

"Don't shoot!" I heard, making my head snap. It was the girl survivor that I saved! She made her way to me and shied away, growling low in my throat to tell her I wasn't comfortable.

"You must be in pain," she said, gently moving my hand from my wound so she could look at it. I slowly nodded, swaying from blood loss. The last thing I remember was the girl asking if I was okay. Then nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting headache. I raised a hand to head and realized that my hoodie wasn't on. I sat abruptly, instantly regretting it as pain shot through my shoulder, making me fall back down.<p>

"You're awake," I heard. "You need be careful. You're seriously injured." _No shit Sherlock_, I thought. I turned my head to see the girl from earlier. I started to shy away again, again being greeted by pain in my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," the girl said. "I'm not going to hurt you." I somewhat calmed down after hearing that, but not much.

"You know," the girl continued. "I never really got a chance to say thank you for saving me from that Smoker two weeks ago, so ummm... Thank you..." I nodded, signaling that I understood her.

"So, you got a name?" the girl asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"You know," the girl said. "Like my name is Tori. So what's your name?" I though about it. What was my name? It's been so long since I've used it, I had forgotten what it was. I shrugged, signaling that I didn't know.

"You don't know, huh?" Tori said. I shook my head. She tilted her head, putting her hand to her mouth. I tilted my head, wondering what she was doing.

"How about Tyler?" she asked. I perked up. That name sounded familiar.

"T...Tyyyyllllllllleeeeeeerrrrrrrr..." I said, my voice raspy and gurgley from disuse. Tori looked at me dumbfounded and I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I couldn't make my voice work again.

"You can talk?" Tori asked. I shrugged, not knowing how else to communicate with her. I usually communicate using growls and screeches, not actual words. I started to sit up, slowly this time, but Tori stopped me.

"You shouldn't be moving around," she said. "You need heal first." I looked at her with disapproval. I wanted to leave and I wanted my hoodie back. For reasons unknown, I felt defenseless without it. I heard a knock at the door, turning my head to see the man who shoved a shotgun in face. I growled lowly in my throat, warning him to go away, or least stay away from me. I think the man got the message because he stayed where he was.

"What do you want, Chris?" Tori asked, getting front of me.

"I need to talk you," the man called Chris said. he looked at me. "Alone." Tori looked at me and I nodded, letting her know that it was okay. She nodded back and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3~**

* * *

><p>"Alright, get up!" I heard, waking me up from the nap I was apparently having. Startled, I jumped out of bed and into my defensive stance of crouching in a corner, growling low in my throat.<p>

"Chris, stop! Leave him alone!" Tori shouted, making me look up at her. "He's injured!"

"Like I give a damn!" Chris shouted back. "He's a Hunter! You should've let me kill him when I had the chance!" He shoved a pistol in my face, making me back further into the corner.

"Chris, stop!" Tori shouted, jumping in front of me. I whined, trying to tell her to get out of the way, that I was fine, but she didn't move. I decided to growl low in my throat again, hoping she'll get the message, but she still stayed put. I dropped my head, unsure of what else to do.

"I'm not moving," Tori said, making me look up. "You're my friend and I'm going to protect you."

"Friend? Protect?" Chris said. "He's a hunter! He can't be trusted! The minute you take your eyes off him, he'll tear your head off!"

I flinched when he said that. I mean, just because I look like the others of my kind, doesn't mean I act like them. But then again, I also didn't expect Chis to believe that. He's encountered too many of my kind that wanted to tear his head to believe that I wouldn't.

"F...Frrrrrriiiiiieeeeeennnnnnd..." I croaked out, moving toward Tori and rubbing my head against her shoulder, earning a gentle pat on my head. Chris jumped back, aiming his pistol at my head. I growled low in my throat, signaling that I would pounce if he did anything I didn't like.

"Tsk, whatever," he said, slowly backing up. "But I still don't trust you." He left the room, leaving me and Tori alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Tori apologized, turning towards me. I looked at her, tilting my head. "Let's get you back in bed."

She helped me up, semi-carrying me to the bed. When we got there, however, I tripped and fell onto the bed, bring her down with me, our lips locking together. But instead of instantly breaking apart, we lingered. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Tori said, getting off of me. I grabbed her by the collar, pulling her back down and locking our lips together again. Breaking apart, Tori got off of me and walked out of the room, wordless.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Sorry this one's short but I'm running out of time with internet. I was staying the week at a friend's house and I go back home tomorrow, I have no internet access. So if another chapter doesn't pop up tomorrow, that's why and don't expect more chapters for a while after that... Sorry... T.T<strong>

**See ya later~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I laid there in bed, thinking about what I just did. I just kissed a human! How stupid can I get? I raised my hand and facepalmed myself for doing something so dumb. Sighing, I sat up, with much protest from my shoulder, and looked around the room. It was simple, only a bed and a small night stand. A small window sat on the wall next to me.

I got up and walked to it, looking out of it. My lesser brethren were everywhere outside. I also saw a few of my own kind crawling around out there. One of them climbed up the fire escape attached to the wall outside the building. He wore a black sweatshirt with red duct tape around his limps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, using growls and hisses instead of actual words.

"I was brought here against my will," I answered in the same manner, pointing to my injured shoulder. I couldn't see his eyes underneath his hood, but his silence told me that he was looking at my shoulder in surprise.

"They shot you?!" he growled, obviously not happy.

"Keep your voice down, Black!" I hissed. "There are humans outside that door. If they hear us, it will be bad for both of us." Black nodded.

"Well, Lynk, when your shoulder is healed enough for you move around freely, I want you to find me, unless the humans have managed to brainwash you, in which case you will be a liability and I'll have no choice but to kill you. Got that?" I nodded and Black turned around. But before he left he said, "Don't make me have to do that. The pack members would be upset to lose one of their best hunters." With that he jumped down from the fire escape and ran off out sight.

I sighed as soon as Black was out sight, lying back down on the bed. I turned on my good side and sighed again. Of all the pack members they sent to check on me, they had to send Black.

I heard the door open, looking up to see Tori standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. I sat up as she walked in the room, closing the door behind her and setting the tray on the night stand.

"I don't know if your kind will still eat human food," Tori said. "But I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten since you woke up."

I looked at the food, moving closer so I could sniff it. I looked back at Tori, who was sitting beside me.

"I heard you," she said, looking at me. I tensed. "Were you talking to others of your kind?" I nodded.

"I won't tell anyone about it," she continued, putting a hand on mine. "I promise. But you have to promise you won't do it too often. You know Chris is looking for a reason to kill you." I nodded, knowing full well what Chris wanted to do to me. I huffed, thinking how bad he'd fail in killing me once I regained full health. I sighed for the third time that day.

"Something wrong, Tyler?" Tori asked. I looked at her, shaking my head. I looked to the window behind us, my eyes widening. Black had come back and was spying on us!

"So you _have_ been brainwashed!" Black screeched, lunging at Tori. I got in the way at the last second, getting pinned down instead. Black's claws embedded themselves in my shoulders, causing me to screech out in pain. Black looked at me in half anger, half disbelief.

"Why did you jump in front of that human, Lynk?" he growled.

"Because, Black, it's in my best interests to protect her," I growled back, closing my eyes in pain.

Black released my shoulders, but didn't get off of me. I whimpered, holding my injured shoulder, suddenly feeling the weight leave my body. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Tori pinning Black down, holding a pistol to his head. Black was looking at me with anger in his eyes, not daring to move.

"D…Dooooonnnnn't…" I pleaded. Tori looked at me with look of disbelief on her face.

"Don't?!" she shouted. "Tyler, this thing tried to kill you!" She shoved her pistol deeper into Black's head. I whimpered as I sat up, my shoulder protesting every move I made.

"P…Paaaccck…" I croaked out. I nodded over to Black who had started hissing.

"Pack?" Tori looked at me confused. I nodded, hoping Black wouldn't attack anyone the second I got Tori off of him. Tori slowly got off of Black, still pointing her pistol at his head and I got in between them the second she did. Black got up in a crouch, looking at me dumbfounded.

"You can speak their language?!" he screeched. I growled back, ignoring Black's question. I didn't care that he was higher than me on the social ladder, I wasn't about to let him take advantage of the fact and me feel small.

"Answer me!" Black screeched again. Just as I was about to answer, the door burst open. We all turned just in time to hear Chris scream, "HUNTER!" before he raised his shotgun at Black and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the side. Black screeched in pain, and collapsed. I ran over to him and crouched over him, baring my fangs at Chris and growling at him.

"Chris, stop!" Tori shouted, getting in front of me and Black. She looked back at us, then looked back at Chris.

"Tori, what are you doing?!" Chris shouted, lowering his shotgun. "That's a Hunter you're defending!"

"That Hunter is Tyler's friend, Chris!" Tori shouted back. "Wouldn't you be doing the same thing if one your friends got shot?!"

Ignoring the argument in front of me, I got off of Black, whining as I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. I sniffed his side and examined the bullet wound, a relieved sigh escaping my lips. The wound wasn't fatal. I pulled Black to the bed, being mindful of his side, placing him there under the covers. I laid next to him, still whining.


	5. Chapter 5

Auther's Note

Hey~! It's TheCheshyHunter and I'M NOT DEAD~! I'm sorry for not updating, but my computer broke down and I lost everything on it. I'm taking a little hiatus from this story- I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY! I started another story~ It's called "In Sickness and In Health"~ It's a Creepypasta fanfic for those CP lovers~ I think blabbed on enough~ I love you guys, I really do~! See ya~

-Cheshy


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note

I HAVE REVIEWS~! XD Thank you, readers~ You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me~ It shows that my stories are good and that you're actually reading them~ Please continue to review and I promise to continue this story soon~

-Cheshy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

A week had passed since that fiasco and me and Black were about to leave when Tori stopped me.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked. She looked at me with sad eyes and I walked over to her, rubbing my head against her leg. Tori kneeled down and gave me a hug. I was able to hear small whimpers come from her as I "hugged" her back. I heard Black growl behind me. He wanted to go, but something was nagging at me. I walked over to Black, head dipped down a little.

"Please allow me to escort them to the edge of town and our territory!" I growled and hissed, fully bowing in front of Black.

"Go with them," he snarled back. I looked up at him to see looking away.

"Really?" I chirped, still working on believing what I just heard.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind!" Black screeched. I screeched in happiness, rubbing my face against his. I then remembered something.

"What about the pack?" I asked. If I leave-"

"I'll tell them you died," Black interrupted. "A human got you before I could." I nodded and rubbed my head against his, him rubbing back. "Just promise me that you'll stay alive. Don't die." I nodded again and walked back over to Tori. I rubbed my head against her leg again before turning back to Black and screeched at him in a good-bye. He screeched back in the same manner, turning around and bounding away. I watched till he was out of sight, sighing and turning in the opposite direction and walking away.

"Where are you taking us?" Chris asked. I looked behind me and nodded in the direction I was headed.

"That way leads out of town," Chris said. I nodded and started walking.

"Tyler! Wait up!" I heard Tori call out. I stopped, not because I was waiting on Tori and Chris, but because I heard something. I raised my head in the air and started sniffing.

"What is it, Tyler?" Tori asked me. I started growling. Although my sight wasn't too good, my hearing and smell was top shelf and both were telling me something bad was coming.

"What's with him?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Tori answered, kneeling down in front of me. I pounced on top of Tori, being pounced on myself.

"Don't!" I heard Tori shout. "You'll hit Tyler!" Chris must've raised his shotgun.

I screeched as I turned us around so I was on top, stopping. It was a member of my pack! Black had just gone back with the story that I was dead. If he goes back and says that I'm alive and protecting two humans no less, not only will I be killed, but Black would be killed for lying about me. That was something I couldn't let happen.

"Well, if it isn't the higher-ups' favorite pet~" he said.

"And if it isn't the pack's greatest pain in the ass," I countered. There was no way he was going back to the pack. Not alive anyway.

"What exactly are you doing with two humans~?" the Hunter asked, flipping us back over. "You know that's a killable offense~" I spat in him face.

"None of your business," I growled. I swiped a clawed hand against his face, making him reel back in pain. I took that chance and pounced him, clawing and biting at him. He never had a chance. The minute I started clawing and biting, I hit his jugular, causing him to bleed out before I could do any real damage to him. I stayed straddling the corpse of a pack member, breathing heavily. A tear made its way down my face.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, getting off the corpse and walking in the direction I originally wanted to go.

"Tyler?" I heard, not stopping. I didn't make a sound for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD~! XD Sorry for long ass wait~ I wanted to wait till I got laptop to continue, but then I thought, "You know what, fuck it~" So here's another update~ I will admit that the direction I'm going with is completely different than what I originally went with, but I like this version better so I'm sticking with it~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"Tyler, we have to stop," I heard. I turned to see Tori on the ground. It had been a few days since we left town and it was just me and Tori. Chris had ditched us for a large pack of humans, a place I could not go. So Tori declined in going with, opting to stay with me. I walked over to her, rubbing my face against hers and sitting down next her. That was when I realized how tired I was. I laid down and curled up in a ball, fighting off sleep.

"You can go to sleep~" I heard. I looked up at Tori. "I'll take the first watch~" I nodded and laid my head back down, falling asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I looked down at Tyler who was asleep next to me. He looked so adorable, I couldn't help but smile. I shifted in my spot to get more comfortable, listening to the soft snoring coming from the form next to me as I kept a look out for common infected. As I sat, I thought about my life before the infection hit. I was a senior in high school and the school year was almost over, which meant graduation was around the corner. But instead of graduating, I saw people I loved either get eaten or they turned and I had kill them. Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes, which I tried to keep in check so I didn't wake up Tyler and make him worried about me.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. What an interesting few weeks. And by interesting, I mean horrible. Everyone I love is dead or changed and out there somewhere, I find Chris the Asshole and am stuck with him for a few days. I think the only good thing that happened to me was finding Tyler and he was a Hunter. A zombie. A human who has changed. I sighed again. I was grateful for having Tyler around to help and protect me, but a part of me was afraid of him. It wouldn't take much for him to turn on me and make me into his next meal. That thought always kept on edge.

Mom, Dad, I thought. If you could see me now, what would you say?

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV:<strong>

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when I saw a human trapped by another Hunter. I decided I would be nice and help them out.

After dispatching the Hunter, I turned to the human. It was Tori! I stared at her and she stared at me. Just as I was about to leave, she stopped me. I looked back at her only for her to kiss me. Before I could react, she had me on my back, running her hands all over me. Before I knew it, I was kissing back and enjoying the feeling.

All the sudden, I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I broke the kiss and looked down, seeing Tori's hand on a knife that was sticking out of my stomach. I coughed up blood.

"It's nothing personal~" Tori mused, taking the knife out of my body. "I just want to exterminate a small problem before it becomes a big problem~ You understand, right~?" I coughed blood again, in pure shock about what was going on. Tori then stabbed me again, then again, then again, then again, until all that was left of my stomach was a sloshy mess of flesh, guts, and blood. The last thing I saw was Tori's fading smile. Then nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a started snarl, startling Tori beside me.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked. Instinctively, I backed up, the dream leaving me terrified.

"It's okay," Tori reassured. "I'm not going to hurt you." I knew this, but my dream felt so real that I didn't want to take any chances. I jumped in the tree Tori sitting against so I could stay far away without leaving her side. It was going to take a while to get over something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>So this starting to flow again~ I'm happy about that~ But poor Tyler though~ I'd afraid too if I were him~ I've been thinking about adding some new characters in the form of the some special infected~ Review "yes" if you think I should or review "no" if you don't~ I'd like to hear your input and make this story as much your story as it is mine~ Oh, there probably won't be an update next week because I'll be out of town for the weekend and I don't know if I'll be back in time~ I'll also be going to Acen in Chicago this weekend hopefully as well, so if you guys are going, be on the look out for a Hunter, cuz that's what I'll be~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

A week had passed since I had that dream and I still was keeping my distance from Tori. I'd keep her with in eyesight so I could protect her if something happened, but I never went near her. Finally, she stopped and called out to me.

"Stop being such a baby!" she shouted. "If I was going to hurt and/or kill you, I would've done it already! So come down here!" I whimpered softly to myself as I jumped down from the tree I was in, slowly walking over to her and keeping my head low. I didn't like how submissive I looked, but it was force of habit since I did this every time someone from my pack that was of higher status talked to me. That and I was able to tell that Tori was upset from how she sounded when she shouted. She sighed, kneeling in front of me. She reached a hand out to pat my head, making me flinch.

"Why are you so afraid of me all of a sudden?" Tori asked, retracting her hand. "I don't understand. A week ago, I couldn't get away from you. Now, I'll be surprised if you come within two feet of me. What happened?" I looked away, a mistake I knew all too well. Tori took this opportunity to pounce me to the ground, pinning me there. We both knew I could easily free myself if I wanted to, but I decided to let her have the upper hand for the time being.

"Answer me," Tori continued. "Why are you so afraid of me?" She let go, butstayed straddling me. I lifted a hand and made it into a fist, tapping the side of it against her stomach over and over again. I then tapped the side of my head.

"You had a dream?" Tori asked. I nodded. "Of you stabbing me?" I shook my head. I took one of her hands and folded it into a fist, tapping the side of it against my stomach over and over again.

"I stabbed you," Tori said. I nodded, letting go of her hand. Tori got off of me and I sat up, looking down.

"Wow," Tori continued. "I'm guessing you think I'll actually do that?" I nodded.

All of a sudden, I heard a small noise coming from the bushes behind Tori. I walked over to the bushes and sniffed before sticking my head through them. What I saw surprised me. It was a smaller Hunter about half my size. It turned to me, flinching and backing away. I walked forward slowly – as to not startle the child further – so I could get a closer look.

"What's over there, Tyler?" I heard Tori ask. I turned back to her and nodded toward the mini sized Hunter. Tori gasped said, "Aww~" before rushing over to the child, only for me to get in between the two. It didn't matter how small the Hunter was, it was not a smart idea to rush toward a startled Hunter. I heard a startled screech and rustling behind me, so I turned around to see no one. I groaned vocally. That Hunter was too small to small to survive its own. I didn't want it to be alone till its parents were found. I sniffed the ground were the small Hunter was, turning around to Tori and nodding my head in the direction the scent led.

"You want me to follow you?" Tori asked.

_No, I want you to stand there and look like an idiot,_ I thought, shaking my head. I took off after the scent. Every second that child was alone only increased its chances of being picked off by either another Hunter, or some other creature.

"Tyler!" I heard Tori shout. "Wait up! I'm not as fast you!" I had gone out of ear shot after that, as the only thing on my mind was finding that child.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is up~! I decided to add another character of a smaller Hunter~ I have a few names in mind, but I don't know which one I should use~ So I'mma let you guys decide~ Review "S" for Sam, review "R" for Rex, or review "K" for Kaleb~ I will not update again till I have an answer, so you guys have till next Tuesday to tell me which name you want me to use~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Tori's POV:

* * *

><p>"Tyler!" I called out. "Tyler, where are you?!" We got separated fairly quickly after he took off. I knew I shouldn't have been moving around so much, as it would make it difficult for Tyler to find me, but I didn't feel safe staying in one place, hell I didn't feel safe on the move on my own. I just wanted to find Tyler and find a place to hunker down and hide. So I decided to continue shouting Tyler's name and moving till I found him. That's when I heard the growling.<p>

I immediately dropped to the ground, crawling around till I found the source of the growling. It was another Hunter. It was on top what looked like a deer corpse, growling at a few hungry looking dogs. The dogs were staying at a distance, but barking and snapping at the Hunter. They had the advantage of numbers, but that Hunter wasn't backing down from the corpse, which, judging, from its small structure, made it look like it was desperate for food.

The Hunter took a chance and lowered its head and took a giant bite of the deer. This, however, gave one of the dogs an opportunity to pounce the Hunter and allow the other to tear the deer apart. The Hunter had no chance because once the dog pounced on it; the dogs sank its fangs into its neck and tore it to shreds. I had to look away as I heard the gurgling of the Hunter as it died. If only it had runaway, it would've been able to live longer.

I turned around to leave only to be face to face with a Tank. It took a couple seconds for me to realize that he was there, but the second I did, I hightailed it out of there with the Tank not far behind me. Where the hell was Tyler?!

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Where the hell did that kid go?! I had ended up chasing its scent all the way to a small town where it stopped. I sniffed the ground to try and find the scent again when I heard whimpering. I looked up and saw the kid in front of me. I slowly walked up to it and sniffed it, trying to show that I wasn't going to hurt it.<p>

"What are you doing?" I heard. The child Hunter smiled wide and barked happily, running passed me and into the arms of a… Smoker.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know the kid belonged to you. I found it alone in the woods and I didn't want it to be alone till it found its parents."

"Well, you found him," the Smoker said. He set the small Hunter down and held out his hand. "My name is Darion. This is my son, Rex."

"I'm Tyler," I said, shaking Darion's hand. "I have to say, I was little surprised when you said that he's your kid." I looked over to see the small Hunter who was running around, chasing a butterfly.

"He's not mine biologically," Darion explained. "I found him almost dead and curled up against the corpse of his mother. I am surprised at how fast he bounced back though.

"Well, we are hard to kill~" I said. I then watched as the butterfly landed on my nose, making me cross eyes in order to see it. As I refocused my eyes, however, I saw Rex tackle me in an attempt to catch the butterfly, an audible "oof" escaping my lips.

"Rex!" Darion shouted, using his tongue to pick Rex up off of me, a stern look plastered on his face that made Rex flinch a little in the tongue's hold.

"Don't worry about it~" I reassured, getting up and wiping the dust off my hoodie. "It's actually a good thing that he's pouncing around so much~ That means he's building the muscles he needs to be able to do what Hunters do~ Not mention I come from a pack of Hunters, so I'm used to being pounced on by kids~ I took Rex from Darion's tongue's hold and set him back down on the ground where he belonged. "I could teach him how to channel that energy if you want~"

"I'd appreciate that," Darion said. "Since I'm not a Hunter, I don't know how to teach to act like his own species." He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I guess I didn't factor that in when I took him in~" I chuckled along with him, watching Rex pounce around, trying to catch bugs. I sighed, suddenly remembering something. I had left Tori behind chasing after Rex. This worried me as I had no idea where she was or if she was okay. I kept this worry off my face, however, as I didn't want to deter Darion from the fact that I was associated with a human.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo~! This chapter is up~ I decided to add another character to the story to make it interesting~ ... I don't really have anything to say this time, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

I ran for what felt like an eternity when I finally heard the Tank's sounds fade into the distance. I slowed down gradually until I found a house to take shelter in. Walking in, barely able to breathe, I set all my things on the floor, collapsing onto the couch. Once I had regained my breath, I sat up took in my surroundings. There was a coffee table in front of me. Looking up, I saw an entertainment center with a TV in the middle. A bunch of family photos littered the room, full of smiling face of people that were most likely dead. I sighed deeply, rubbing my face in exhaustion. I got up and set the photos picture down in their spots. I couldn't look at such happy faces while being in such a miserable world.

I decided to explore the rest of the house – gun in hand- and walked into the kitchen. There was little boy trying to get to the upper cabinets. I put my gun away and slowly walked up behind him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder. The boy jumped and turned around. He looked no older than eight years old and his big eyes showed nothing but fear. I held up my hands to show that I meant no harm.

"It's okay," I said, backing up a little. "I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly took a step forward. "Where are your parents?" The boy cast his gaze to the floor.

They're dead," he said. I looked at him with shock filled eyes.

"How long?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for asking such a question. The boy stayed quiet. "You don't have to answer. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." I slowly knelt down in front of him, wrapping my arms around his tiny body. "I'm so sorry." The boy stiffened for a moment, then wrapped his arms around my neck, crying like crazy. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, my other my other hand up and down his back.

When he stopped crying, we let go of each other. He stepped away from me, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Sorry," he whimpered.

"For what~?" I asked. "You've done nothing wrong~" I stood up and opened the cabinet the boy had been reaching for. "What was it you wanted out of here~?" The boy pointed to a bowl and I got it down for him, handing it to him. He took it from me and walked to the kitchen table, grabbing the box of cereal that was there and started pouring it into said bowl. I grabbed another bowl and two spoons and walked over to the table, sitting across from the boy.

"So what's your name~?" I asked, taking the box after the boy had set it down and pouring the cereal into my bowl. I handed him a spoon and used my spoon to take a bit out my cereal.

"Jackson," the boy said, eating his cereal. I nodded.

"My name's Victoria~" I said. "But everyone called me Tori~" Jackson looked up at me.

"Your mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"And my friends~" I added, looking down with a sad smile. I then felt a small hand touch my shoulder. I looked over to see Jackson standing next to me with a big smile on his face. It was obvious he was trying to cheer me up, so I smiled back, although inside, I was torn into pieces. I placed a hand over his.

"Pretty girls shouldn't frown or look sad," Jackson said. I blushed slightly and chuckled softly.

"I thank you for that compliment, little Jackie~" I mused, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not little!" Jackson huffed. "I'm seven years old! I'm a big kid now!" He put his hands on his hips, a big pout on his face. I chuckled again.

"That may be true~" I smiled. "But you're so cute, you deserve a cute nickname~" Jackson huffed again and crossed his arms, his pout still evident on his face. I ruffled his hair again. "I have a hard time believing no one ever called you Jackie~" Jackson looked down, his pout replaced with a sad look.

""Mommy always did," he said, tears in his eyes. I gave the best gentlest smile I could muster. All of a sudden, I heard a bang in the living room, then a moan.

Shit, I thought. "Jackie, get under the table." I took out my gun, saw him nod and crawl underneath the table, and slowly made my way to the living room with my gun raised. But instead of seeing a common infected, I saw a man, who looked a couple years older than me, leaning against the front door.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, pointing my gun at him. Hey, for all I knew, he was bit and was looking for place to hide while he changed. If that was true, I would have no choice but to kill him, lest he kill both me and Jackson.

"Tori?" I heard. "Is he okay?" I turned around to see Jackson in the doorway.

"Jackie, get back in the kitchen, now!" I shouted. Jackson whimpered, but nodded and ran back into the kitchen. I turned back the man in front of me stand and lunge at me, snapping his jaws at me and trying to bite me. However, I was quicker and shot him in the knee, causing him to go down. I aimed for his head and fired my gun again, hitting my mark dead on. I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. I got up upon remembering about Jackson and walked into the kitchen.

"Jackie?" I called out softly. "It's okay. You can come now." I heard a door open, turning to see one of lower cabinets open and Jackson climbing out of it. He ran up to me and hugged tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching all over my body. "He didn't bite you, did he?" I stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm fine~" I assured him. "I was able to get him before he was able to get me~" I sat down and pulled him into my arms. That's when I felt pain shoot through my ankle.

"You okay, Tori?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my ankle. I froze. It couldn't be. That son of a bitch bit me!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Tori got bitten! Tyler won't like this! And there's also a new character in this story~ I'm also so sorry about the wait~ I didn't have the chapter written out, then I didn't have any chances to update because this library is completely retarded~ I hope you guys can forgive me for the wait~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Tori's POV:

I couldn't believe it! I got bit! What was I going to do?! My hand immediately went to my forehead to make sure I didn't have a fever, but then I remembered that the fever didn't always develop immediately. I looked at Jackson who was staring at my ankle with wide eyes.

"I thought you said he didn't bite you," he said hesitantly. "You lied."

"I didn't know," I said. "I guess with all the adrenaline running through my system, I didn't feel it until now." My breath started to quicken. "What am I going to do?" I then felt Jackson shaking against me. I gently wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He started crying.

"You can't die!" he sobbed. "I don't want you to die!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. As I rocked Jackson back and forth to calm him down, I couldn't help but tear up as well. I mean, I was bitten and I didn't know what to do. No, I knew what I had to do. I had to shoot myself in the head before I turned so that I didn't Jackson, or worse, kill him. But I didn't think I could do it and I sure as hell couldn't make Jackson do it. I sighed and realized the room had gone quiet. I looked down to see Jackson fast asleep in my arms. I picked him up, careful not to wake him, and carried him upstairs to the bedroom and placed him under the covers on the bed.

"Good night, little Jackie," I whispered, kissing his forehead. I sat at the edge of the bed and gently ran my fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft for it being in the infection. I then heard the front door open and close, a voice following close behind. Slowly, I walked to the door and pressed ear against it, my gun in hand. The door then opened and I jumped back, raising my gun and ready to fight for both my life and Jackson's. But instead of it being a stranger, it was someone I already knew.

"Chris?!"

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV:<p>

"Dear god, I've forgotten how much energy kids have," I wheezed, falling to the ground in exhaustion. I heard Darion chuckle and looked up to see Rex pounce on top of me. I sat up and chuckled as he rubbed up against me.

"He really likes you~" Darion said, walking up to us and kneeling down to pet Rex's head. "I've never seen him take to anyone like this so quickly before~" Rex turned and into Darion's arms, rubbing up against him.

"He may like me~" I chuckled, "but I don't think anything compares to his dad~" Darion looked at me and gave me a smile while he hugged and petted Rex. "He really loves you~" Darion nodded, looking back down at Rex.

"When you leave, I want you to take him with you," he blurted.

"But Darion I," I said. "I can't take your son away from you."

"Look," Darion explained. "I'm not a Hunter. I won't be able to care for Rex like you can."

"You've been doing well enough so far," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do when he's old enough to hunt?!" Darion countered, tightening his grip slightly when he felt Rex flinch in his arms. "I don't pounce on my prey. I don't it shreds before I even consider eating it. I snag it and strangle it with my tongue. Rex and I are not of the same species. That's why I'd feel better if you took care of him instead of me." He gave me a sad smile. "Please?" I sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine," I said. Then I remembered something. "Wait a minute. How did you know I wasn't planning on staying?"

"I saw it on your face plain as day~" Darion answered. "Are you looking for someone?" I nodded.

"A human," I said. "I owe my life. She's saved it more times than I can count. We got separated when I chased after Rex and now I don't know where she is or if she's okay." I looked down and closed my eyes. "I'm really worried about her." I felt a weight on my lap. I opened my eyes to see Rex curled up in my lap. He looked up at me and I gave him a smile, rubbing my face against his. I looked up at Darion.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"I am," Darion nodded. I nodded back and looked up at the darkening sky.

"I'll leave in the morning," I said, picking up Rex. "It's getting dark. We should find a place to hunker down. My kind is known to prowl around at night and I don't feel like getting into a fight over territory. Plus, they may try to kill Rex if they see him so that their offspring have a better chance of survival." Darion nodded and turned around.

"Follow me," he said, walking away. "I have a house we can sleep in." I nodded and followed him, giving Rex a piggy-back ride as I went. When we entered the house, I set Rex down. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along to a room.

"I guess this is your room, huh Rex~?" I asked upon entering. Rex nodded his head fast, I was worried it might pop off.

"I think he wants you to sleep in his room with him~" I heard. I turned to see Darion leaning against the doorway, giving me a smirk. I looked away, blushing slightly. "Well, I'll leave you two alone~" I nodded, still looking away as I heard Darion footsteps fade down the hallway. Rex grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the bed, plopping down on it. I chuckled and laid on the bed next to him, pulling the covers over us. Rex snuggled closer to me, falling rather quickly. I chuckled again, giving him a small on the face.

"Good night, Rex~" I whispered. "I'll see you in the morning~" I snuggled closer to him and falling asleep soon afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww~ Tyler's got a soft side~ How adorable~ And Chris is back for those of you who actually liked this assfuck~ Oh and for those of you waiting for the chapter of "In Sickness and In Health" I haven't stopped that story, I just haven't been able to update~ I promise I'll update soon~ I promise~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<strong>

**-Cheshy**


End file.
